


Nei tuoi occhi vedo il mondo

by EchoOfSilence



Category: Aquarion Evol
Genre: F/M, Missing Moments, What If...?, raccolta
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E, quando finalmente era riuscito a tenerla fra le braccia, Andy aveva visto l’alba di un nuovo mondo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nei tuoi occhi vedo il mondo

**Titolo** : Nei tuoi occhi vedo il mondo  
 **Personaggi** :  Andy W. Hole, Mix  
 **Genere** : fluff, romantico  
 **Rating** : NC13  
 **Avvertimenti** : raccolta, missing moments, what if...?  
 **Wordcount** : 942([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** :  Scritta per la sfida multifandom di [(1frase)](http://1frase.livejournal.com/) con la tabella [Epsilon](viewpage.php?page=multifandom).

 

** #01 - Gelosia **   
Era gelosa, e si faceva problemi ad ammetterlo, ma lo era.  
  
 **#02 – Lenzuola**  
Le lenzuola profumavano ancora di Mix, nonostante fosse trascorso un giorno da quando lei era stata nella sua stanza, finalmente libera dall’ _inopportuna_ presenza di Amata.  
    
** #03 – Caffè **   
A Mix il caffè piaceva con il latte, ad Andy scuro; Mix lo preferiva poco zuccherato, lui molto: sarebbero mai stati d’accordo su qualcosa?  
    
** #04 – Interrogatorio **   
Chi era quello? Cosa voleva da te? Perché ti parlava? Alle volte Andy sapeva essere davvero irritante, soprattutto quando non la smetteva con i suoi interrogatori stupidi.  
    
** #05 – Melodia **   
La melodia che Shrade stava suonando, in quel momento, ad Andy ricordava Mix.  
    
** #06 – Lavoro **   
La fusione con i maschi è solo lavoro, la fusione con Andy è solo lavoro, eppure perché si sentiva il volto in fiamme ogni volta che lo vedeva, dopo quel combattimento e la loro fusione mancata?  
    
** #07 – Denti **   
Il loro primo bacio era stato uno scontro di denti, il secondo sarebbe andato sicuramente meglio.  
    
** #08 – Libro **   
E, quando Mix nascondeva il volto tra le pagine di un libro, Andy sapeva che lo faceva per non fargli notare il rossore sulle guance.  
    
** #09 – Chiave **   
Un giorno l’avrebbe avuta, la chiave per il cuore di Mix.  
    
** #10 – Sguardo **   
E, quello sguardo nocciola, le dava tranquillità.  
    
** #11 - Biancheria **   
La prima volta che l’aveva vista, solamente coperta dalla stoffa delle mutandine e del reggiseno, il cuore di Andy si era fermato.  
    
** #12 - Massaggio **   
Quando le aveva proposto un bel massaggio, Mix l’aveva fissato stralunata e poi l’aveva colpito con un calcio, facendolo volare via.  
    
** #13 – Sete **   
Ogni volta che aveva sete, faceva di tutto per rubare il succo che Mix stava bevendo.  
    
** #14 – Regalo **   
E, quando l’aveva vista davanti la sua porta, con il volto rosso e un regalo fra le mani, Andy fu sicuro che quello sarebbe stato il più bel compleanno della sua vita.  
    
** #15 - Fotografia **   
Stavano chiacchierando tranquillamente, quando Sazanka li aveva interrotti per fare una foto.  
    
** #16 – Istante **   
L’istante, in cui aveva capito che Mix era la donna della sua vita, era impresso nella sua memoria.  
    
** #17 – Cane **   
Sembri un cane quando scavi, quello era il massimo dei complimenti che avrebbe ricevuto dalla ragazza.  
    
** #18 – Rossetto **   
Mix non portava il rossetto e ad Andy piaceva come cosa.  
    
** #19 – Orologio **   
Quando passava il tempo con Andy, le lancette dell’orologio sembravano correre impazzite.  
    
** #20 – Computer **   
Mix sbuffa, sentendo Andy imprecare nuovamente contro il pc, prima di andare a salvarlo da quella macchina infernale.  
    
** #21 – Salato **   
E quando, per curiosità, aveva voluto assaggiare lo sperma di Andy – dopo averlo sorpreso con l’iniziativa del sesso orale – Mix aveva scoperto che aveva un sapore salato.  
    
** #22 – Pelle **   
Lo sentiva sotto la pelle, un lieve formicolio che iniziava quando il suo sguardo era su di lei.  
    
** #23 – Dolce **   
Mix sapeva sempre di dolce, ogni volta che la baciava.  
    
** #24 – Maglia **   
E, quella mattina, quando si erano visti, avevano riso assieme per quelle magliette bianche identiche.  
    
** #25 – Gelo **   
Il gelo nello sguardo di Mix era qualcosa che odiava.  
    
** #26 – Pallone **   
Appena aveva visto il livido che il pallone, lanciato da lei e per sbaglio, aveva fatto sulla fronte di Andy, Mix si era sentita terribilmente in colpa.  
    
** #27 - Alba **   
E, quando finalmente era riuscito a tenerla fra le braccia, Andy aveva visto l’alba di un nuovo mondo.  
    
** #28 – Oscurità **   
Nell’oscurità della sua mente, senza ricordi, Mixy vedeva, di tanto in tanto, quell’uomo e un po’ di luce lo rischiarava.  
    
** #29 - Lacrime **   
Vedere le lacrime sul volto di Mix gli faceva male e, lui, avrebbe fatto di tutto perché non ci fossero mai.  
    
** #30 - Tatuaggio **   
E se mi facessi tatuare il tuo nome sul cuore, Mix?  
    
** #31 – Occhiali **   
Gli occhiali erano l’armatura di Mix, lo sapeva benissimo, per questo glieli toglieva sempre quando voleva baciarla.  
    
** #32 - Latte **   
E, quando l’aveva vista scolarsi quel bicchiere di latte, come una bambina piccola, non aveva potuto fare a meno di scompigliarle i capelli e ridere divertito.  
    
** #33 - Taglio **   
Darci un taglio, sembrava essere l’espressione preferita di Mix: “Dacci un taglio con queste buche, Andy!”, “Dacci un taglio con le tue moine, Andy!”, “Dacci un taglio a fare il cascamorto con le altre, Andy!”  
    
** #34 – Anniversario **   
“Oggi è il nostro anniversario, Mix! E no, oggi è esattamente il giorno in cui ti ho conosciuta, quando l’Aquaria-F e l’Aquaria-M si sono scontrati nel combattimento contro Kagura! Vero, Kagura?”  
    
** #35 - Quadro **   
Mix stava leggendo l’ennesimo libro, poggiata contro l’albero e, Andy, era sicuro che sarebbe stata un soggetto perfetto per un quadro.  
    
** #36 – Ripetere **   
Ripetere il suo nome, anche all’infinito, forse l’avrebbe riportata da lui.  
    
** #37 – Sfumature **   
Poteva capire, dalle sfumature nella sua voce, se c’era qualcosa che la faceva preoccupare.  
    
** #38 – Significati **   
Forse, quando le aveva dichiarato che voleva riempire il suo buco, avrebbe dovuto specificare bene il significato di buco, pensò Andy con il senno di poi.  
    
** #39 – Ossessione **   
E, da quando l’aveva incontrata la prima volta, quella ragazza dai capelli rossicci e lo sguardo celeste era diventata un’ossessione per lui.  
    
** #40 – Sabbia **   
Mix odiava la sabbia, soprattutto perché Andy, per scavare, riusciva a lanciarla in ogni direzione.  
    
** #41 – Aereo **   
Aveva sentito la risata di Mix, mentre il dolore martellava la testa per colpa della testata contro il vector, quella che aveva dato quando si era girato, sognante, dopo il loro bacio.  
    
** #42 – Viaggio **   
Quello sarebbe stato il viaggio in cui si sarebbe dichiarato, pensò Andy, mentre guardava Mix e lasciava ad Amata il compito di caricare le casse sull’aereo.  
    
** #43 – Bosco **   
Il bosco che circondava il cimitero dov’era Jin faceva paura a Mix, per questo si stringeva sempre ad Andy, quando andavano a visitare la tomba dell’amico-nemico.  
    
** #44 – Bracciale **   
Quando Andy le aveva dato quel braccialetto, Mix era sicura che sarebbe andata a fuoco, correggendosi immediatamente quando lui le aveva preso la mano e gliel’aveva messo al polso.  
    
** #45 – Sesso **   
L’aveva stretta a sé, mentre i gemiti gli riempivano le orecchie assieme al suono delle loro pelli che si scontravano.  
    
** #46 – Polvere **   
Mix tossì, guardando male il polveraio che Andy aveva creato pur di scavare una maledettissima buca.  
    
** #47 – Penna **   
Quando Mix mordicchiava la penna, significava che era nervosa, ormai l’aveva imparato bene.  
    
** #48 – Lingua **   
Mix. Mix. Mix. Il suo nome, sulla lingua di Andy, aveva un suono completamente diverso rispetto agli altri.  
    
** #49 – Note  **   
E quando aveva visto quella nota, quel piccolo post-it sulla porta di camera sua, era entrato in agitazione: incontrare sua madre? Perché non gliel’aveva detto a voce? ****  
  
** #50 – Manette **   
Un giorno l’avrebbe ammanettato pur di non farlo scavare da qualche parte.


End file.
